Psychiatric disorders are treated by medications that often produce undesirable cognitive side effects. Currently there is no standard efficient means for assessing medication-induced impairment in the context of drug research. We propose to develop a self-contained device for facilitating such research. Prior work demonstrates that the EEO is sensitive to the effects of drugs on the central nervous system. The proposed work will build on such findings. During Phase I, we will determine the scientific feasibility of the device by analyzing data from subjects who have ingested a placebo or varying doses of a common psychiatric drug known to impair cognition. We will also design a system for this purpose. If Phase I is successful, the system would be implemented, validated and independently tested during Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed system would serve as an enabling technology for researchers interested in objectively evaluating whether cognitive impairment occurs as a side effect of drugs used to treat medical disorders. It could also be used during the development process for testing the cognitive side effects of new drugs, or the beneficial effects of new drugs designed to improve cognitive performance. The system could also prove clinically useful as a means for titrating dosages and for titrating dosages and for detecting cognitive side effects.